


Red

by Singechan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Izaya in heels, M/M, One Shot, kinda shizaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singechan/pseuds/Singechan
Summary: If anyone had told Shizuo his nemesis would stroll about Ikebukuro in heels...he'd have punched them to kingdom come.





	Red

Namie had been in a sour mood for a few days now. Long, long days with Izaya Orihara were draining in every sense of the word. Not to mention her lack of contact with her younger brother Seiji. All things considered, though, she handled it rather well. She never lashed out unnecessarily, never failed to be religiously on time to work, never allowed Izaya to cause her to lose her cool. But, as days progressed, still no word from Seiji came. The ravenette's worry and jealousy was building and building. Eventually, by the fifth day, everything was getting on her nerves. Izaya was going out of his was to pester and annoy her. Teasing her about her brother's relationships, poking at her with words. At her breaking point, she refused to show up to work; in search of her brother. 

Izaya, feeling quite amused by this, decided to make a house call. He showed up at her door step, clad in his characteristic fur trim jacket, a smirk plastered on his face. Flicking his wrist with ease the man rapped on the door. Once- twice- thrice- no reply or even sound of movement came from the other side of the door. 

"Oh, Namie-san~" he chirped, tone sickeningly sweet. 

After a few moments of patiently waiting Izaya knelt on one knee eyeing the doors lock closely. It was the normal lock you'd find on an apartment door, easy enough. With graceful movements the raven pulled some equipment from his coat pocket, carefully inserting his lock picking utensils to the lock. Steadily and with practiced ease Izaya picked the lock, a click sounded as it unlocked. A smirk spread like softened butter across his face. Casually Izaya twisted the knob and stepped into the empty apartment. 

After a quick search of the premises Izaya found no trace of his secretary. Though, it wasn't hard to figure out where she most likely was. Tapping his foot softly against the laminate floor Izaya strategized his plan. He found himself wandering into the woman's bedroom and sliding open her closet. His fingers brushed across each article of clothing. Gently, as if touching something fragile. Like even this feather light touch would burn his fingerprints into the materials. Soon the man's fingers bumped into the end of the closet, halting immediately at the barrier. The corner of his lips quirked upwards, leaving a lopsided smirk in it's wake. Izaya's dark eyes traveled south, eyes glinting with something mischievous.

It was pure luck. At least it would be if the informant believed in luck. Coincidence, yes. So that's what Izaya called this. Pure coincidence being Izaya and Namie were the same shoe size. It was this coincidence that left the infamous information broker, Izaya Orihara, strolling out of his absent secretary's apartment clad in a pair of shiny red high heels. They were in new condition, probably worn once by Namie. The heel was about three inches high and the same shiny red as the shoe itself. The gaudy red stood way, way out in contrast with Izaya's all black attire. 

Making his way out of the apartment building Izaya didn't even stumble. He strut about with grace as if he wore heels on a regular basis. Characteristic smirk in place the raven clicked along the streets of Ikebukuro with purpose.

***

The night air always brought a sense of security. The world veiled in darkness, acting as a shield to human secrets. The crisp bite the air held this night was enough to numb fingers and flush faces. Shizuo let this air fill his lungs, letting the bite it held sting his lungs. After a few deep breaths of relaxation Shizuo found himself absentmindedly reaching for a cigarette. His slender fingers worked their way into his pocket, shoving out a single cancer stick to set between his lips. The all to familiar shape fit with the line of his lips delicately. After the short moment it took to light his smoke Shizuo found his eyes drawn to the sky. With all the light pollution the city emitted the darkened sky was just a murky violet blue. It lacked the twinkling dots of stars that should be splattered across the expansive canvas called the sky. It was just a dull ugly color. Shizuo's caramel orbs drifted south a tad, landing on a tall skyscraper. It was one he's passed many times, nothing special. Something was odd about it, though. Looking at it made his stomach churn with disgust, and jaw tighten in apprehension. Adrenaline was pulsing through his blood leaving a hot anger simmering in his veins. The ruckus his heart made was too intense to ignore. Some magnetic force was pulling him toward it, forcing him to follow its command. Willingly, he let himself be pulled. 

Soon Shizuo found himself leaning heavily against the railing in an elevator. A soft ding sounded, signaling the top floor awaited. One foot after the other Shizuo padded the distance from elevator to the open space of the roof top. The sky from here was different, less pollution clouded it's fantastical beauty. His eyes lingered on this different sky a moment before a familiar stench wafted past his nostrils. A guttural growl ripped through the blond's throat, anger rising in his stomach. A glint a red struck through the city lights, grasping Shizuo's attention wholly. 

"You come here often?" 

"You," Shizuo hissed through gritted teeth.

"Me," purred Izaya, head tilting back to lock eyes with the blond.

Shizuo held eye contact back, hoping the ferocity of his gaze would cause a flinch or even shiver from the raven. Izaya, of course, didn't. His lips only curved upwards unevenly, smirking with clear amusement written across his features. Izaya was sitting rather precariously atop the railing that surrounded the rooftop; legs angled over the other, shoulders slanted in a comfortable line. The coat, that usually hung on his figure, was gently twisting in the light breeze. His back was to Shizuo. Only his head was tilted back. The sharp curve of Izaya's jaw was illuminated in the light; the flash of white teeth hooked on the shape with perfect balance. His pleasant features displaying complete unperturbed composure verging on insane amusement.

"What are you doing here?" 

Izaya's chin dipped downwards, obscuring his face from view. "Just taking in the city's sights, is that a crime now, Shizu-chan?" The words dripped from the raven's tongue, like sweet venom, masking the bite he always seemed to have planned.

Shizuo's shoulders hunched forward in apprehension. Like the sheer weight of Izaya's inky lashed stare was enough to crush him--even with all his strength. In a sudden flash Izaya was twisting in his spot. His slim slender legs swung over the bar and clicked against the rooftop upon landing. Naturally, this tugged Shizuo's line of vision south. Down along the trim line of Izaya's legs to the source of the click. A pair of bright red high heels adorned the raven's feet. If this were a cartoon the blond's eyes would've popped right out of their sockets in shock. 

"Jealous, are we? Don't be, Shizu-chan, you couldn't pull these off like I do." Izaya said coolly, laughing at his own statement.

A tick of annoyance shot through the blond. Teeth grinding harder with every second he stayed in Izaya's presence. 

Izaya, on the other hand, was enjoying this immensely. His leaned back on the railing. Palms gripping the cold metal with eased wrists. The smirk was still plastered across his lips, angering Shizuo even more. The reactions he had received from simply walking around in "womens" shoes was amazing. So many varied reactions from his precious humans and now his monster! Shizu-chan's reaction was. . ,in his opinion, lacking. Izaya, though he'd never admit it, had high expectations when it came to Shizuo. And he hated being let down. This situation was, though silly and unimportant, something the raven wanted a reaction from. He expected Shizuo to react and he expected the reaction to be wild--to exceed his own expectations like they usually did. But, what he had right now, was getting boring fast.

"The hell, you got girl shoes on, flea?" 

Izaya snorted, that was better. 

"Did it hurt your single celled brain to come up with that conclusion? I do applaud you on deducing such unfathomable information."

Shizuo tsked.

"Shut up," he started, a hand tugging through his messy locks, "you know I was askin' why."

Izaya did know what he meant. 

"I was just so surprised by you worrying about my fashion sense, when you're the one in a bartender suit, that I must have missed that."

Shizuo was getting impatient, he'd snap any second now. Izaya smirked wider. 

"Oh, but that must be your brother's poor sense of taste we're seeing here."

Shizuo snapped. Everything flashed red. The only thing that cut through the blinding red was the cut of a grin, the edge of a laugh, and the chill of a blade. 

***

When the blond finds himself waking up in his own bed, in his own house, he's left in utter confusion. His mind went blank, rage had taken over. The adrenalin had fogged his brain to the point where he didn't remember going home. Sleep slowly was fleeing the crevasses of his mind. A yawn escaped his lips as Shizuo looked around the room lazily. It seemed like a normal thing to do, as a way to collect one's memories. And it did. In the corner if his eye Shizuo saw it.

A smudge of red.

Two red high heels splayed across his carpet.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. This was inspired by a picture I saw of Izaya in some snazzy red heels~


End file.
